Todo por Heechul
by LorePan
Summary: Kyuhyun quiere que su relación con hae sea mas picante, por lo que sigue consejos de Heechul. Super Junior Fanfic. HaeKyu. Advertencia, parejas amorfas.


Es noche cerrada. Kyuhyun entra con sigilo al apartamento cargando consigo un paquete. Esta por atravesar el comedor cuando ve una figura salir de la cocina, ubicada a pocos pasos de él; es Sungmin vistiendo tan solo una bata de salir de baño y que en su mano lleva una botella de crema batida.

—Kyuhyun-ah, llegas tarde. —Musita el mayor intentando ocultar la botella. El menor hace caso omiso al movimiento.

—Me detuve a comprar algo. —Responde mostrando el paquete que lleva en la mano.

—¡Ah!... bien. —Contesta Sungmin suspirando profundamente—. Yo... voy a... —Vacila apuntando una habitación, ganándose el asentimiento del menor quien lo deja partir.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Kyuhyun. No se quiere imaginar que harán Siwon y Sungmin con esa crema batida.

Sin querer pensar más en el asunto, el menor se encamina hacia su propia habitación topándose con un muy despeinado y sonriente líder huyendo de un aún más despeinado y sonriente Yesung. Observa como el cantante principal alcanza y toma a Leeteuk de la cintura haciéndolo girar.

Los tórtolos en medio de su abrazo, escuchan un leve carraspeo interrumpiéndolos:

—Eh, ¿alguno a visto a Donghae? —Pregunta un tanto incómodo.

El mayor por fin consigue liberarse un poco de los tentáculos que su novio tiene por brazos y contesta a la pregunta formulada:

—Dijo que ensayaría hasta tarde la nueva coreografía con el mono.

Dicho aquello, sonriente se aleja de su pareja y toma camino hacia su propia habitación, voltea un poco antes de ingresar en ella y muestra una sonrisa y mirada de lo más pícara, llama con su dedo índice a su amante, quien solicito lo sigue como un perro a su dueño.

_Estoy rodeado de puros pervertidos. _—Piensa el menor tomando de nuevo camino a su habitación.

Pasa por alto, por supuesto, que el también forma parte de ese grupo en especial. El paquete que lleva consigo lo confirma.

Ya en su habitación, saca con sumo cuidado del paquete que llevaba un objeto y lo acomoda en el librero que se encuentra frente a la cama. Calculando mentalmente distancias para que todo sea perfecto. —_De algo tiene que servir ser un genio en las matemáticas— _Piensa divertido.

Habiendo puesto todo en su lugar, se dirige a su mesa de noche y saca su PSP para matar el tiempo mientras aparece su novio.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos en mitad de la partida cuando se pareja entra en la habitación.

—Kyuhyun-ah, pensé que llegarías más tarde. —Comenta el mayor acercándose a su pareja, para luego quitar de sus manos el aparato y tirarse encima del menor.

Kyuhyun conoce muy bien a su Hae, y sabía que haría algo parecido. Siempre lo ha hecho, al principio para enojarlo, luego para llamar la atención y ahora por costumbre. Por lo que ya no se enoja, sino que sonríe mientras envuelve a su pez en un cálido abrazo.

—Solo fui a dar una vuelta, nada especial. —Responde dando un pequeño vistazo al librero.

—Entiendo. Bueno, ya regreso Kyuhyun-ah. —Comenta Donghae al levantarse de encima de su pareja y dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Ni bien se levanta el mayor, Kyuhyun salta de su cama y empieza a destenderla mientras recuerda una conversación sostenida con uno de sus hyungs.

_Flashback_

—¡Ah! Kyuhyun-ssi – Exclamó con tono de condescendencia Heechul—. Yo de ti me preocupara más por mi vida sexual, es decir, ustedes son demasiado aburridos. No me extrañaría que un día de éstos Hae-ah te termine. —Sentenció con una mirada diabólica.

—No digas tonterías, Heechul-ah. —Respondió hastiado el menor—. Donghae me ama y no me dejará.

—Concuerdo contigo en que te ama, sin embargo, es humano y joven, por lo que puede llegar a aburrirse. Si se aburre es porque no inventan cosas nuevas, sino inventan cosas nuevas, la pasión muere, si la pasión muere no habrá acercamiento íntimo por un tiempo, si eso ocurre gira la vista y ve más opciones, si ve más opciones... es porque te ha dejado de amar ¿eso es lo que quieres? —Preguntó Heechul, observando con sumo deleite como el pánico reclamaba las emociones del rostro del maknae. —_Este Kyuhyun... es tan fácil de manejar, ¿quién lo diría?_

—¿Qué debo hacer? – Preguntó un muy aterrorizado Kyuhyun, no podía perder a su Hae, ¡NO, NUNCA!

—Esto es lo que harás...

_Fin del flashback_

El solo pensar que su Donghae se vaya con otro, le da escalofríos. Kyuhyun es una persona que no muestra mucho sus sentimientos, pero eso no quiere decir que no los tenga. Le da mucho temor demostrar sus emociones, pero le da aún más temor perder a su pareja.

Terminando de arreglar la habitación, observa el reloj de la mesa de noche. Ha pasado media hora desde que su pez entrara al baño.

—_¿Acaso se lo tragó el inodoro?_

Piensa divertido el chico al imaginarse a un chibi-Donghae dando vueltas en el servicio para terminar siendo tragado por este.

—Kyuhyun-ah, ¿estás bien? Vuelve al mundo de los vivos. —Lo llama Donghae sacudiéndolo un poco. El chico reacciona y posa su mirada en el mayor descubriendo que su amor solo viste una bata de salir de baño, su cabello estaba completamente empapado, y observando sus ojos... Si, sus ojos están un poco dilatados. _Interesante._

—Donghae-ssi, ¿por qué demoraste tanto? —Pregunta el menor, acercándose a su pareja para luego rodearlo de la cintura con sus brazos y halarlo hacia sí.

—Nada en especial, ¿es que ya no puedo demorarme? —Contesta un poco sonrosado y a la defensiva mientras aceptaba el abrazo del Kyuhyun y pasa sus propios brazos por los hombros de este.

—Yo solo decía. —Afirma Kyuhyun justo encima de los labios del otro, a la vez que lo hala para posarlo sobre el colchón.

Ya en la cama, Donghae posado en la cabecera mientras Kyuhyun abre la bata de baño y comienza a regar besos en el pecho de su chico, es cuando Donghae se da cuenta. Es solo un segundo que abre un poco los ojos y los fija al frente. Justo donde está el librero.

Kyuhyun esta tan inmerso en su tarea de dar placer a su pareja, que el fuerte empujón y el golpe en su trasero por caer en el suelo gracias a ese lo dejan completamente anonadado.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Pregunta Kyuhyun alterado y un poco adolorido desde el suelo.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué es eso? —Responde aún más alterado Donghae, señalando hacia el frente—. ¿Qué es esa luz roja que se ve ahí?

El menor siente que todos los colores abandonan su rostro. Acaba de ser atrapado.

—Eh... ¿has escuchado de esos bichitos? ¿Las luciérnagas? Hoy iba caminando por la calle de regreso y había una revoloteando así que... —Kyuhyun se interrumpe a sí mismo al ver la ceja enarcada de su novio. Ni siquiera él se creía eso.

—Hasta yo sé que esa es una mentira patética, Cho Kyu Hyun. Explícame que hace una videocámara en la habitación y por qué está grabando.

—Yo solo... —Empieza a aclarar—, solo pensé que necesitábamos más emoción en nuestra relación así que...

A Donghae se le abren los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Mas emoción?! —Pregunta alterado—. Claro, porque hacerlo en un baño con un miembro del grupo haciendo sus necesidades al lado no es emocionante, o hacerlo en un balcón a plena luz del día tapados solo por una cortina semitransparente tampoco lo es, y mucho menos en los baños del salón de práctica de la empresa cuando los chicos de SHINee están ensayando. Eso no es nada emocionante. —Afirma con un tono sarcástico y cruzado de brazos.

Kyuhyun permanece en silencio mientras Donghae le recrimina, viéndolo bien, sus relaciones no son aburridas. _Maldito Heechul —_piensa enojado.

Donghae solo observa la cara de depresión que carga su chico. Se nota que en verdad quería hacer ese video, así que largando un fuerte suspiró, dice.

—Tú en serio quieres hacer ese video, ¿verdad?

—Sí – Responde el otro, puede que haya sido culpa de la diva del grupo, pero aun así es algo que le llama la atención.

—De acuerdo, hagamos el video. Pero con una condición. —Acepta el bailarín con una mueca maliciosa nada común en él.

—¿Cuál? —Cuestiona Kyuhyun con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

—Tú serás el de abajo y yo el de arriba, y si lo quieres con más precisión, yo seré quien penetre y tú el penetrado, ¿estamos de acuerdo? —Pregunta observando como la cara del Kyuhyun empalidece.

—Pe... Pero... ¡Pero yo nunca he sido el de abajo! —Objeta completamente asustado.

—Para todo hay una primera vez, tómalo o déjalo. —Inquiere rotundo el mayor.

—Lo tomo. —Contesta Kyuhyun nada contento con el giro de los acontecimientos.

Ante el asentimiento de su novio, Donghae toma con premura la mano de Kyuhyun, para luego halarlo y empujarlo a la cama. Acerca sus labios lentamente al cuello donde sabe que estaba el punto débil de su novio para luego empezar a besar y lamer, ganándose pequeños gemidos del menor. Poco a poco va deslizando sus labios por el pecho ajeno, a la vez que desabotonaba la camisa. Más abajo, hasta llegar al límite del pantalón, interrumpe el camino que llevan sus labios para dirigir sus manos hacia el cierre, abriéndolos como el experto en que se ha convertido para luego halarlos y sacarlos por completo de su sitio. Donghae puede notar cierto bulto formado en la entrepierna de su novio, cosa que lo hace completamente feliz. Ama ser el único que logra ponerlo así. Con los pantalones fuera, ahora es turno del bóxer que usa Kyuhyun, los cuales siguen el camino de los otros.

Y ahí esta Kyuhyun, completamente desnudo excepto por la camisa, mirando al mayor con hambre.

—Es hora de prepararte, mi amor. —Le dice con dulzura el pez mientras dirige sus labios al miembro de su chico. Ya posicionado, sopla un poco de aire sobre la erección, produciendo una ola de placer en Kyuhyun, quien solo gime ante la acción.

Donghae comienza a lamer y chupar el miembro mientras unta sus dedos con lubricante, luego los hace entrar uno por uno en el cuerpo del menor, preparándolo con suavidad, hasta sentir que la entrada de Kyuhyun está completamente dilatada.

El mayor retira sus dedos del interior de su chico, a la vez que deja de chupar el miembro, ganándose un gruñido molesto de su pareja.

—No comas ansias, Kyuhyun-ssi, ya estoy de nuevo contigo. —Dice mientras vuelve a untar lubricante, solo que esta vez en la palma de su mano, para después posarse sobre su amor—. ¿Estás seguro? Sé que dije que tú serías el de abajo si querías hacer el video, pero lo podemos olvidar.

—Yo ya había olvidado lo del video, ahora solo quiero sentir. ¡Hazlo! —Reclama Kyuhyun, recibiendo una deslumbrante sonrisa de su novio.

Donghae asiente y con exagerada lentitud se adentra en su novio, hasta llegar al fondo.

—¡Uff!... tan estrecho. —Comenta ganándose un bufido del maknae.

—Por supuesto que está estrecho. —Responde con los dientes apretados por el dolor—. Nadie ha entrado por ahí.

—Y no sabes cuánto me place eso. —Añade besando levemente la nariz del contrario—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo esté si tengo un palo atravesándome? —Grita de mala gana, intentando suprimir el dolor.

—Debes estar muy adolorido para expresarte de esa manera.

—Lo siento, no debería hablar así. —Contesta ya más calmado, respirando un poco—. Puedes moverte.

Donghae obedece, con calma para evitar hacer más daño, aunque sus instintos le digan lo contrario. Llevan poco de ese vaivén lento, cuando Hae da un golpe inesperado en el interior del menor, provocando un gemido de completo placer en el chico.

—¡Ajá, te encontré! —Exclama hacia sí, mientras se esmera en dar justo en ese punto, ganándose gemido tras gemido placentero por parte de Kyuhyun.

—¡Ah!... ¡ah!... más fuerte, más rápido, ahí... ¡ahí!

El mayor solo obedece. Quiere que la primera experiencia de este tipo sea muy satisfactoria para Kyuhyun, al grado de que lo quiera repetir por su propio deseo en un futuro.

Escuchar la voz suplicante de su pareja, mas sentir como el ano de este aprieta tan deliciosamente su miembro, logra que Donghae esté llegando al límite, por lo que dirige su mano previamente lubricada al miembro del menor para masturbarla, y hacerlo venir consigo.

Cinco segundos después, ambos explotan. Llenos de cansancio, Kyuhyun recibe en sus brazos el cuerpo desmadejado de Donghae mientras este intentaba regular su respiración.

El pez levanta la cabeza, observando a su pequeño genio.

—¿Todo bien? —Pregunta preocupado.

—Todo bien. —Contesta Kyuhyun con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Se mantienen callados por unos segundos, hasta que la curiosidad de Donghae no puede más.

—Kyuhyun-ah, nuestra vida sexual es muy plena. No entiendo por qué recurriste a esto para darle más «picante».

—Tenía miedo de que me abandonaras sino hacíamos cosas diferentes. Heechul hyung dijo que te podrías aburrir de hacer siempre lo mismo.

—Espera, ¿todo fue porque hablaste con Heenim? ¿En serio? —Pregunta incrédulo observando a Kyuhyun, quien solo atina a asentir con la cabeza.

Donghae lanza una carcajada, que sabe puede ser escuchada por cualquiera del apartamento.

—No te rías, en serio me dio miedo. —Se queja, herido en sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que no puedo creer que le hayas creído. Él se estaba vengando por haberle arruinado el polvo hace unas semanas, ¿recuerdas?

Y Kyuhyun recuerda.

Hace unas semanas vio como el Heechul hacia planes para pasar una buena velada con Hyukjae. Él no pudo evitar arruinarles la noche, convenciendo al manager hyung que mandara al mono a una entrevista de radio. Precisamente ese mismo día y a esa misma hora. Pero en su defensa, él quería vengarse también por... bueno, no lo recordaba pero sabía que era importante.

—¿Cómo se enteró que había sido yo?

—Bueno, tú y yo sabemos que Hee tiene conexiones en el inframundo, así que quien sabe.

Permanecen en silencio unos segundos hasta que Kyuhyun lo rompe.

—Sea como sea que haya sido, realmente sentí mucho miedo de que me podías dejar, no quiero que pase.

—No lo haré, no te preocupes. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. ¿Qué hacemos con la grabación?

—Verla un fin de semana de películas... veamos cómo nos va como actores porno.


End file.
